


The Fear Bedtime Stories

by RHBerry



Category: Fear Mythos
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHBerry/pseuds/RHBerry
Summary: A collection of nursery rhymes.One for each Fear.





	1. The Slenderman Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> These were originally posted as part of a blog, 'City of Sinopia', and on the corresponding tumblr. I would urge you NOT to read those; they're problematic and the writing ain't great quality.
> 
> I still like some of the poems, though, so why not post them here?

Excuse me, sir, you’re in this film

It seems you have no face

I feel as though you’re watching me

But that can’t be the case

 

You are in every corner

Should I bother trying to run?

I fear for my sanity

And you’re just having fun

 

Are you driving me to suicide

Or trying to make me yours?

I feel as though you’ve tainted me

Your mark is in my pores

 

Don’t make me your proxy

I can’t bear to be your slave

But you’ve had me since childhood

So drag me to my grave.


	2. The Smiling Man Bedtime Story

His love for me is shallow

And where he goes, there’s aloe

It’s a matter of fir

Before I end up like her

He’s left me a bouquet

I can’t lily him away

I accept the bittersweet

I’ll be strewn across the street

He will rip me apart

If it means he’ll have my heart

Cyclamen, my friend

Begonia his stalking trend.


	3. The Archangel Bedtime Story

As a Timberwolf, I swear to play across the board.

We promise to do anything to get us our reward.

For all of a moment, I knew rapturous bliss.

Now we reminisce

And fall to the abyss.


	4. The Black Dog Bedtime Story

How much is that doggy in the window?

The one who won’t leave me alone?

How much is that doggy in the window?

He really wants me to atone.

 

How much is that doggy in the window?

The one who discovered my woes?

How much is that doggy in the window?

Some part of me thinks he knows

 

How much is that doggy in the window?

He scratched teardrops into my cheeks

How much is that doggy in the window?

He’s shred me to pieces for weeks.


	5. The Unnamed Child Bedtime Story

Let me love and care for you

And hold you when you cry

Let me give you happiness

And all money can buy

Let me listen to you

Although you never speak

Let me give you all my strength

So you are never weak

Let me forfeit everything

I’ll even lose my name

I’ll look for you forever

Child, I am yours to claim

And if you ever tire of me

Please show me what to do

For I would gladly slit my throat

All for the love of you.


	6. The Wooden Girl Bedtime Story

Harlequin, come out and play

Wrap me up in string

Take all my free will away

Cut me ‘til I sing

I will be a willing doll

And you, my puppeteer

I like it better under thrall

We have no power, here.


	7. The Cold Boy Bedtime Story

There once was a boy made of frost

Who saw little kids sad and lost

The Children of Cold

Were his to remold

And we all joined the Court at great cost.


	8. The Blind Man Bedtime Story

There was a man, and he was blind

But really, not a man

He has a book that has your mind

Or, how your mind began

The Analysts will take a look

At what Collectors bring

Scribes put data into books

They all keep it running

If you don’t fit within their ranks

It’s doubtful you’ll survive

To Grandfather, we give our thanks

For building the Archive

If you’re afraid of getting old

You’re ours already, dear

We won’t leave you in the cold

\- That’s a different FEAR.


	9. The Grotesque Bedtime Story

Sleeper, nestled tight in bed

Can I see what’s in your head?

I will walk in on a thread

And push you into shades of red

“Is this a trick?” the dreamer said

It was not, and so they fled

But the dreamer was misled

Stuck forever now, instead

Ding-dong; the dreamer’s dead.


	10. The Empty City Bedtime Story

I’m becoming dizzy; I can’t tell left from right

There isn’t a speck of life anywhere in sight

I’m screaming to the heavens because there’s no way to fight

Only my own shadow is around to hear my plight

I can tell it’s keeping me locked in here out of spite

This city will consume me some time during the night.


	11. The Dying Man Bedtime Story

They reek of decay

They’re always half-dead

If they self-destruct

Then they may turn red

He splits into pieces

And lives in your head

And when you see Grey

He’ll put you to bed.


	12. The Red Cap Bedtime Story

Nasty things are in the dark

It’s more fun if you follow.

Come and bear the Scarlet mark

We bite, we suck, we swallow.

Won’t know if you’re a Vessel,

But in bliss you still can wallow.

Our Mistress will be good to you –

That is, unless, you’re hollow.


	13. The Convocation Bedtime Story

When lightning strikes

And storms brew

They’ll take my breath

My spirit, too

They’re taking me up

Somewhere high

Their calls ring out

The feathers fly

They pecked my eyes

My viscera spilled

A Murder’s home

But not yet killed

A living Nest

An awful itch

My scars mean I’ve

Become a witch.


	14. The Manufactured Newborn Bedtime Story

There is one of a thousand tales

That feature small clockwork details -

\- ASSIMILATE,

BOLT BY PLATE.

Every natural organ fails.


	15. The Mother of Snakes Bedtime Story

Mirror, mirror, on the wall,

Go shatter into shards.

I resent what lies behind me,

And I dread what’s in the cards.

She’s there, in my reflection;

She watches while I groom;

She knows how much I hate myself,

She’ll take me to her womb.

I will get a second birth

With scales, a tail, and fangs.

Her daughters must serve faithfully

To soothe the birthing pangs.

If the darkness makes me ugly,

Just look at me once more.

I’ll go back through the mirror

And leave your entrails on the floor. _  
_


	16. The Intrusion Bedtime Story

There are fleas in my blood

Earwigs in my brain

Maggots in my muscles

The itch is insane

Spiders in my throat

Spinning webs in each lung

Catching flies and the wasps

Leaving welts on my tongue

There are bubbles and blisters

And pus in my skin

I’m begging you, god

 _Stop letting them in_.


	17. The Choir Bedtime Story

They’re laughing at me

Behind my back –

Like the blur at the corner of my eye

It’s just too much

The rope is slack

My rhyming is my last goodbye.

Around my neck

I hear a shriek

That piercing sound’s my only friend

The noose is tight

The world is bleak

At least the whispers now will end.


	18. EAT Bedtime Story

IT and HER but never SHE

 

My obsession set me free

 

Ink has spread inside of me

 

Drowning is my remedy.

 

 

Life is better, you’ll agree

 

Everything else leaves you be

 

Fixation is heavenly

 

I’ve been swallowed by the sea.


	19. The Brute and Burning Bride Bedtime Story

A tale older than time, much like Beauty and the Beast

 

Their rings forged in rage, vows not spoken by a priest

 

Rip yourself asunder before strife can do it first

 

Fear split in two will put the violent at their worst.


	20. The Rake Bedtime Story

I don’t think that there’s a way of escaping

 

Can’t tell what’s louder; the whispers or scraping

 

And the wound that he put in my chest is just gaping

 

But at least I’m not raving mad.

 

 

 

Even as I run, there’s this voice in my ear

 

That’s kept me from rest for more than a year

 

Suddenly, the beast has made it so clear

 

The world knows me as a Maenad.


	21. The Plague Doctor Bedtime Story

I’ve broken my Hippocratic Oath;

My punishment is disease.

Dirty, infected with every ill,

Cut sickness out of me, please.

Lock me away in a sterile room

Will somebody find me a cure?

Can’t cope with this sickness anymore

So murder me, just to be sure.


	22. The Eye Bedtime Story

It’s staring

 

 

It’s judging

 

 

This obsessive spy

 

 

It’s glaring

 

 

Begrudging

 

 

Condemned me to die.


	23. The Quiet Bedtime Story

I have been touched, but it does not care.

It is all around us, but also nowhere.

The silence unmakes us, there’s nowhere to go.

The Quiet claims all; the wise of us know.


	24. The Nightlanders Bedtime Story

Sometimes they are shadow;

Sometimes, just a voice.

Always, they’re meticulous

And they leave you no choice.

 

You don’t fit to their order

Don’t dare to disobey.

The torture can always get worse

So it’s best that you play.


	25. The Cage Bedtime Story

Pacing ‘round in circles

Wearing holes into my feet

The boredom is so endless

Even pain becomes a treat

Time means nothing, anymore

It all bleeds into night

It made me immortal

So there is no end in sight

No bail out from this prison

For I committed no crime

Bash my skull against the bars

To while away the time.


End file.
